


Dair to Dream

by Antiquee



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiquee/pseuds/Antiquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair makes her choice. 5x24 revised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dair to Dream

**Prompt:** You see things; and you say, 'Why?' But I dream things that never were; and I say, "Why not?" - George Bernard Shaw

 **Title:**   Dair to Dream

 **Summary:**   Blair makes her choice. 

 **Word Count:** 738

 **Note:**  I wasn’t satisfied with Blair’s choice in 5x24 so this is my version.  This isn’t a ‘I hate Chuck/Blair’ fic I actually really liked Chuck and Blair in the first few seasons but after seeing her with Dan there is no one in my mind better suited for her. 

 “Can you go any faster?” Blair hollered at the cab driver.  She couldn’t believe that Serena sent Penelope to stall her, obviously she hasn’t matured since senior year and trying to steal your best friend’s boyfriend was just another day to her. The cab pulled over and she paid him quickly one hand holding a ringing phone to her ear and the other opening the door to The Empire.  “Dan?” she asked when he answered her call, “I promise I will meet you in 15 minutes but there is something I have to do first.  And stay away from Serena she’s trying to sabotage us.  She sent Penelope to distract me but I’m Blair Waldorf, I don’t fall for those things.” She added in a speed only she could muster.  Dan laughed and a smile grew on her face. “I’ll be there in 15.  Wait for me?” 

“Of course.” She heard him say before hanging up the phone. 

Blair took the elevator to the rooftop of the Empire.   She had met Chuck here many times before but this time was different.  She wasn’t here for him she was here for herself. 

“Blair.” He looked at her the hurt of still losing the Empire masked on his face.  “What are you doing here?”

Blair walked towards him, “I came to tell you something.”

“Get on with it then.”  His face became his familiar scowl.

She took a deep breath, “Chuck, I’ve loved you for so long and for a long time that was all I knew.  Even when I started dating Dan I was scared to let you go.”

“I said get on with it Blair.  I didn’t want a lecture.”

“Stop being such a Bass-hole and listen to me.  You see things; and you say, 'Why?' But I dream things that never were; and I say, ‘Why not?’"  She smiled, “Dan brings out this person in me that I can only dream of.   I can be myself around him.   I can be a better me around him.  I need to let myself finally be that version of me.   I need to finally let myself be honest with him and give him 100% of me.  ”

“What do you want?   My blessing?”

“No.  I…” she trailed off and laughed, “You know Chuck you say you’ve changed but you haven’t.  You will always be Chuck Bass.  You wanted me to be happy with Louis but I wasn’t, so why can’t you let me be happy with Dan?”  She looked at the view off the empire, it was so beautiful but what was left on the rooftop was so damaged.  They had beautiful moments together but their relationship had crashed and burned.  She was ready to move on and grow up.  “I’m going to Rome this summer with Dan.  I hope when I come back we can be friends, but that’s it.  Goodbye Chuck” Blair turned and walked towards the door of the rooftop she glanced back to see Chuck holding a small box in his hands opening it she could see the glimmer of a ring inside.  She pushed open the door and left, leaving her teenage self behind and ready to start anew.

Blair showed up at the Shepard’s divorce party.  ‘I’m out front.’ She text to Dan.  Moments passed but she felt so happy.   Dan loved her for who she was and she could truly be herself around him.  She didn’t need any walls, any schemes, she could be Blair Waldorf and for the first time in her life that was what she wanted.

“Blair.” She heard Dan gasp behind her almost as if she wouldn’t show. 

She smiled, his hair was a mess but he couldn’t have looked any more amazing.  “Dan.”   She walked towards him closing the distance she wrapped her arms around him and tugged lightly on his hair bringing her lips to his.  She felt his hands wrap tightly around her.  He made her feel safe and most of all he made her feel loved.  Pulling away his head rest against hers.  “I love you.” The words escaped her mouth but she wasn’t holding them captive any longer. 

She could feel his arms envelope around her even tighter, “I love you Blair.” He kissed her again, finally she had told him the words he had needed to hear but really they were the 3 little words, the 8 letters that she needed to say.


End file.
